


Pokemon and Ice Cream Sundaes

by sillystarshine



Series: Pokemon and Ice cream sundaes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kid Fic, little quinn fabray - Freeform, little rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be best friends forever no matter what right Quinnie?" "of course Rachel forever and ever no matter what!"  a series of one shots of Rachel and Quinn from their first meeting to their first kiss to their first heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon and Ice Cream Sundaes

"Daddy! Look there she is! Put me down!" a young Rachel Berry exclaimed to her father, Hiram. When she spotted her best friend ten feet away in the underground parking lot of the movie theater.  
"I believe you forgot the magic word."  
Rachel huffs before saying "May you please put me down daddy?" Hiram stops for a moment to set her down on her feet but keeps a firm hold on her hand before she has a chance to run off. "Daddy! Let go please!"  
"No Rachel there's a lot of cars around so you need to hold my hand until we reach Quinn and her mom."  
"Well then walk faster daddy!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to pull her father in hopes of getting him to walk faster. Her father just chuckled at her antics but kept walking his normal pace.

Finally after what seemed like the longest walk of little Rachel's life they had reached her destination. The second her father let go of her hand Rachel tackled her friend in a hug. "Quinnie! I'm so happy to see you! Are you excited? I'm excited! we get to see a movie, what movie are we seeing I forgot the name. And daddy said maybe we can get ice cream after! and then you're coming to my house for a sleep over! isn't that awesome!" Rachel told her friend all in one breath. Starting to jump up down while holding Quinn's hands making Quinn jump along with her.  
"I know I'm excited too! can we stop jumping though I'm getting tired."  
"ok" Rachel responded after one final jump.  
"Rachie look at the wash away tattoo I got!" Quinn told her showing Rachel her wrist, which was covered, in tiny little blue stars. "it's stars! that's my favorite shape ever!"  
"I know that's why I chose it cause they reminded me of you. and here this ones for you." Quinn tells her handing Rachel a pink temporary star tattoo.  
"A star? for me too! thank you Quinnie it's perfect."  
"I'll help you put it on the bathroom in the movie theater."  
"Come on girls we need to go buy our tickets." Judy Fabray called out to the two of them. They walked over to their parents hand in hand as they all walked over to the ticket booth.

"what movie are we seeing again?"  
"Pokémon the first movie!" Quinn squealed.  
"oh. can you splain it to me again Quinnie?" Rachel asked as their parents them ushered them towards their seats. Quinn explaining to Rachel the plot of the TV show the movie was based on.  
"Girls…" Hiram spoke interrupting Quinn's explaining " girls since there isn't enough seats for all of us to sit next each other you're going to sit in front of us is that ok?"

Both girls nod there heads excitedly at the prospect of sitting together but with out adults making both feel like they were the grown ups for once. Once they were both seated with some popcorn and soda to share between them they started talking about the movie again while waiting for the trailers to start.

"Oh we almost forgot about our Pokémon cards Rae! come on lets open them up." Both girls excitedly but carefully rip open the silver packaging. "Awe darn I got Pikachu! I already have 3 of him at home. Who'd you get Rachie?" Quinn asks facing Rachel. "umm I got this one named mewtwo." Rachel responds showing the card to her friend, whose jaw was dropped in awe.  
"wow! you're so lucky Rae he's like the strongest Pokémon ever! he's the one that the movies about."  
"Here you can have him." Rachel responds handing over her card.  
"What? no Rachel you have to keep him he's really hard to get."  
"I know that's why I'm giving it to you!"  
"are you sure?" Rachel nods her head pushing the card into Quinn's hand.  
"Thank you Rachel you're the bestest friend in the entire universe!" Quinn tells her before leaning over the armrest and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek a smile gracing Rachel's face at the gesture.  
"here take my Pikachu card so you can start your own collection." Quinn tells her quickly handing her the card as the theater lights go down.  
"Thank you Quinnie you're the bestest friend ever too!" Rachel tells her accepting the card and then leaning over and returning the kiss she had received earlier as thanks. Quinn blushes a bright tomato red but thankfully no one could see it in the darkness of the theater. The two friends focused their attention on the movie the rest of the time only occasionally turning to each other to giggle at a funny scene.

After the movie and an ice cream sundae each, the girls are standing by Hiram's car waiting to get in while there parents talk.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks.  
"yea Rae?"  
"we're always going to be best friends right? forever and ever no matter what?"  
"Duh! of course we are Rachel! I'll even do our secret handshake with you and if we do that then it means we have to stay friends forever! Even when we're in heaven!" The young blonde and brunette take each other's hands and complete a little made up pattern of claps and spins before finally ending facing the other with one hand raised up touching the others.

"I Lucy Quinn Fabray promise to be best friends until infinity with Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn says but only loud enough for her friend and unknowingly their parents to hear as she bends her fingers over Rachel's hand.  
"And I Rachel Barbra Berry promise to be Lucy Quinn Fabray's best friend to infinity and beyond." Rachel responds quietly so only Quinn and also unknowingly their parents could hear bending her fingers over Quinn's hand as well.

Both girls smile at each other too lost in their own worlds to hear the camera click off to the side. And both parents talking about the two to each other.  
"You know I have a feeling those girls are going to be a lot more than just friends Judy."  
" I believe you're right Hiram. I say junior high when they finally admit just how much they mean to each other." "you're on 50 bucks says it'll be during high school."

" **Hey what's that you got there Rae?"**  
 **"hmm? oh my dad mailed me this picture of the two of us as kids along with these Pokémon cards."**  
 **"Let me see." Quinn responds sitting down next to Rachel to get a better look at the items. "oh my god I remember when we got these! don't you?"**  
 **"yea of course that was the day you gave my first kiss."**  
 **"Wasn't it on the cheek?"**  
 **"still counts in my book. it was also the day we promised to stay friends no matter what."**  
 **"looks like that promise still holds true. even after all the obstacles we went through." Quinn says.**  
 **"yea. Oh and you'll never believe this your mom and my dad bet on us that day."**  
 **"What! no way how did you find that out?"**  
 **"there's also a fifty dollar bill in here with a letter saying that they had a bet on when we'd finally admit our feelings for each other. Your mother said Junior High while my father said high school."**  
 **"hmm, shame they were both wrong. Kind of shame on us too for taking so long."**  
 **"but at least we're together now. Better late than never." Rachel tells her giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.**

**When they pull apart Quinn asks "want to spend those fifty bucks and go to the movies and get sundaes afterword's?"**

" **that sounds amazing. So how do you think they'll react when we tell them about the engagement?" Rachel asks as they both grab their coats setting the picture down on the coffee table.**

" **Something tells me they have a bet going on for the engagement as well. Think we'll be able to score another fifty bucks off of it?" Quinn responds as Rachel laughs in a agreement as they walk out the door hand in hand. "told you we'd be best friends for infinity Rachie." Quinn whispers into her fiancé's ear as they walk down the streets of New York.** **Rachel just smiles and whispers back "For infinity and beyond Quinnie."**


End file.
